sat
by Shiroi Neko-sama
Summary: Leia pra saber. [yuri]
1. A garota de cabelos prateados

s.a.† _A garota de cabelos prateados_

Era cedo. Satsuki acordou com o barulho do despertador fulminando em sua cabeça. Queria dormir muito mais, mas sabia que tinha de ir ao colégio – afinal, era seu primeiro dia de aula.

Não era um colégio novo, pois já estudara ali por dois anos - era seu terceiro ano. Sat, como costumavam a chamar, tinha quinze anos, e era muito baixa para a sua idade, aparentando ter doze ou treze anos. Possuía longos cabelos prateados, com uma pequena franja encobrindo parte de seus olhos, tão castanhos que chegavam a ter um brilho avermelhado intenso. Sua pele, tão alva como a neve, era pura e suave, com um toque aveludado. Realmente, era muito bonita.

Obviamente, não foi essa a visão que a garota teve ao se olhar no espelho, logo pela manhã. Cabelo bagunçado, cara de sono, e esquecera dos cuidados com a pele noite passada. Achou-se muito feia, e saiu logo dali.

Aprontou-se para o colégio e desceu para o café da manhã. Seu pai já havia saído para o trabalho, e sua mãe esperava por ela para começar a refeição. Sentou-se à mesa e começou a se servir.

–Bom dia, mamãe.

Sua mãe respondeu da mesma forma e depois das mesmas recomendações de todos os primeiros dias de aula ("Não fale com estranhos, volte cedo pra casa"), dirigiu-se ao colégio.

Não ficava longe de sua casa e em dez minutos se encontrou com o portão do colégio. Apesar de muito bonita e ser veterana ali, Sat não era nem um pouco popular entre os estudantes. E nem se preocupava com isso. Só queria que uma pessoa a notasse, e sabia que já o fazia. Aliás... onde estará agora? Já era para ter chegado...


	2. A garota de olhos profundos

s.a.† _A garota de olhos profundos_

Maya estava parada do outro lado do portão, esperando a hora de ir para a classe. Agora estava no primeiro ano do colegial, mas não deixara de amarrar duas fitinhas vermelhas nos médios cabelos cor-de-rosa. Tinha média estatura, e a pele bem cuidada. Seus olhos eram negros e profundos, focalizando tudo à sua volta. Não era feia, mas não chegava nem aos pés de Satsuki, embora ela nem a conhecesse.

Foi então que a viu, parada do outro lado do portão. Seus cabelos brilhavam naturalmente, contrastando com o vento que os tocava. Sua pele, tão branca e pura, reluzia na fraca luz do sol pela manhã. _Deve ser ela_, pensou. Obteve certeza quando a garota se virou para ela, pois pôde ver os olhos. _Vermelhos como o sangue que essa criatura derramou._

Pensou em pôr o plano em prática ali mesmo, pois estava desavisada e despreparada. Mas Maya queria que a garota lutasse pela vida, implorasse para não morrer. Então esperou e observou. Ela parecia estar esperando alguém...

O barulho suave dos sinos indicava a hora de ir para a classe. _Onde será que se meteu?_, pensava Satsuki enquanto dirigia-se à sua sala – primeiro colegial um. Adentrou o aposento onde caberiam cinqüenta alunos tranqüilamente. Sentou-se próxima à janela, onde poderia observar a entrada. _Talvez não tenha acordado na hora certa..._

Maya seguiu os passos de Satsuki até a classe, que era a mesma que a sua. _Ele pensa em tudo mesmo._ Sentou-se próxima ao meio da sala, mais à esquerda, onde Sat estava sentada. A garota mais uma vez parecia inerte em seus pensamentos, com a cabeça apoiada na mão esquerda e um olhar vazio, direcionado à entrada do colégio. Maya olhava fixamente para ela, com a intenção de analisá-la fisicamente. Quase soltou um grito de espanto quando a menina se virou, e com um sorriso, disse:

–Olá! Parece que você é aluna nova... estou certa?

O coração de Maya batia muito rapidamente, surpresa com a reação amigável de Sat. A garota resolveu entrar no "jogo" de Satsuki:

–Sim –disse Maya, um pouco constrangida – Fui transferida este ano. Eu era de uma cidade do interior...

–Ah, sim. Muito prazer, pode me chamar de Satsuki. E o seu? –ainda sorria.

–Ma... Maya...

–Que lindo nome!

–Obrigada –disse, encolhendo-se um pouco na cadeira, como faziam as meninas daquela idade.

–Por favor, não fique envergonhada! Não sou tão assustadora quanto pareço.

–Não é isso, é que eu sou muito tímida... –evitava olhar diretamente para a menina.

Aproximando-se mais, obrigando Maya a olhá-la nos olhos, Sat sussurrou:

–Logo, logo você perde a vergonha.

Imediatamente, Maya corou. _O que ela pensa que está fazendo!? Com certeza percebeu algo e está tentando me distrair..._

–Calma, bobinha, estava só brincando! –e deu risadinhas muito sutis e amáveis.

Maya, que ainda estava corada e completamente confusa, não disse uma palavra sequer. _Essa criatura... é estranha demais._


	3. O desconhecido

s.a.† _O desconhecido_

Após o breve diálogo das duas, Satsuki voltou àquele estado inerte, com os olhos fixos na entrada do colégio. De quando em quando suspirava, e parecia apertar algo junto ao peito, um pingente talvez. Sua fisionomia estava ficando cada vez mais triste, e os olhos escarlates cediam o lugar para um brilho castanho e sem vida. Estava preocupada com aquela pessoa que esteve esperando a manhã toda.

A aula passava lentamente. Sat, na janela, e Maya tendo seu tempo ocupado por outras pessoas da classe. Tinha de se comportar como uma colegial de verdade, e ficar ouvindo todas as besteiras de "garoto mais lindo do ano". Se não fosse seu disfarce, já teria acabado com a vida de Satsuki e de todos daquele colégio há muito tempo.

Finalmente, o término da terceira aula anunciava o início do intervalo. Sat saiu correndo tão depressa que Maya mal pôde ver aonde a garota ia. Depois de há muito custo livrar-se das outras meninas, Maya seguiu Satsuki, que fora para o jardim ao lado da quadra esportiva da faculdade.

Ao chegar ao local, a menina estava sentada sobre as raízes fortes de uma árvore muito antiga, e olhava para a grade de proteção ao lado, impaciente. Maya sentou-se ao lado, e iniciou uma nova conversa.

–Olá?

–Olá novamente, Maya-chan. Percebi que fez novos amigos, não?

–Bem, não exatamente. Elas falam de coisas estranhas que eu...

–Ah! Perdão, Maya-chan, eu já volto!

–...

Satsuki foi correndo de encontro à grade de proteção, esbanjando um grande sorriso. Encostou-se na grade, e uma sombra veio ao seu encontro. Parecia ser uma pessoa, e das altas, mas Maya estava impedida de ver mais detalhes pela sombra das árvores.

–Onde estava de manhã? Fiquei preocupada com você...

–Desculpe-me. Agora que estou na faculdade, não entro mais pela entrada do colégio. Desculpe-me, eu deveria ter te avisado...

A menina ficou na ponta dos pés rapidamente, e encostou suas mãos na de seu amigo desconhecido através da grade.

–Não há com o que se preocupar. Estamos aqui agora, juntos. –e esboçou um doce sorriso.

–Parece que não está tudo muito bem. –disse, mencionando Maya com a cabeça.

–Tudo bem sim. Ao que me parece, ela só possui uma alma poderosa. Se eu ainda fosse daquela forma, você sabe o que eu faria com ela.

–Sim, eu sei. Mas será que seria capaz de fazer consigo mesma?

–Como eu poderia fazer algo assim comigo mesma?

–Eu não sei, e nem quero saber. Mas como você possui a alma mais poderosa que eu já conheci, acho que era difícil resistir... não? –e tocou o rosto da garota com as mãos, sorrindo.

Satsuki sorriu igualmente, e mais uma vez ficou na ponta de seus pés.

Maya queria ver, queria saber quem era a pessoa que deixava Sat tão contente. _Acabo com a vida dessa pessoa antes de acabar com ela, para fazê-la sofrer mais ainda._ E um sorriso malicioso brotou de seus lábios. Logo disfarçou seu estado quando os sinos anunciaram o retorno à classe. Sat, despedindo-se de seu "amigo oculto", juntou-se novamente a Maya, sempre sorrindo.

Irritada com aquela expressão, Maya indagou:

–Por que você está tão sorridente?

–Há um tempo atrás, eu passei por coisas muito ruins, que eu quero esquecer. Hoje, eu sou feliz. E o sorriso é a prova desse sentimento, não?

Maya permaneceu em silêncio.

–E você, Maya-chan? Não gosta de sorrir?

–Sorrir, assim como a felicidade, é algo muito ambíguo. Prefiro me abstrair de coisas assim.

–...Como? –Sat não havia entendido nada.

–Ah, nada, esqueça. Acabei falando besteira. –e evitou olhar Sat mais uma vez.

De repente, Sat puxou o braço de Maya junto de seu corpo, aproximando as duas. E com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, disse:

–Não precisa ficar com tanto medo. Eu vou cuidar bem de você.

Maya corou novamente, e dessa vez não conseguiu disfarçar. Milhões de pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça em uma fração de segundos, e a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, talvez por confusão, foi:

–Eu não tenho medo de coisas belas.

Soltando o braço da amiga, Sat sorriu de forma completamente diferente, inocente, e se dirigiu à classe há uns passos a frente de Maya, que permaneceu imóvel por uns instantes. _Definitivamente... ela é muito esquisita._

Ao retornarem para a classe, Maya não conseguia se concentrar em tarefa nenhuma. Estranhamente, acariciava o braço em que Sat puxou, como se desejasse sentir aquele toque novamente, mesmo sabendo que o seu dever era...

Ela não se importava mais com seu dever. Não podia negar a forte atração que sentia por Sat, o forte desejo de sentir aquele toque e aquele sorriso novamente. O motivo, ela desconhecia totalmente. Só queria ter essas sensações novamente, como se fossem as primeiras de sua vida. E, de fato, eram.

Enquanto Sat concentrava-se em alguns exercícios de matemática, Maya a observava docilmente. A face séria da amiga lhe fazia querer ver ainda mais um daqueles sorrisos, inocentes ou não. Não agüentou mais seus pensamentos a sufocando; aproximou-se de Sat, vermelha, constrangida, mas ardendo em vontade de sentir a amiga tão próxima novamente. Chegou muito perto dos ouvidos de Sat, que, súbito, virou-se para Maya.

Em uma fração de segundos, os lábios das duas quase se tocaram. Maya suava frio; o coração pulsava, e pensava em agir por impulso, quando Satsuki, indiferente, perguntou:

–Quer ajuda com algo?

Aquela voz a fez voltar à realidade. Mas não soube como reagir. Talvez por confusão, talvez por nervosismo, soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou pelo terceiro andar inteiro.

–Claro que não, eu sou ótima em matemática. Só queria ver se _você_ estava fazendo certo.

–Vejo que já não está tão tímida, né? –e sorriu.

Maya sentou-se novamente em seu lugar, e, com incrível rapidez, resolveu todos os exercícios, impressionando o professor, e a todos à sua volta. Queria impressionar Satsuki, mas essa, por sua vez, apertava novamente a mão junto ao peito, perdida em pensamentos desconhecidos.

Maya queria passar mais tempo com Sat. Talvez fizesse isso por sua missão, ou talvez pelas sensações que estava sentindo. Não sabia exatamente o motivo, mas resolveu que queria passar o dia inteiro, e o máximo de tempo que pudesse junto dela.

Em frente ao portão do colégio, posicionou-se à frente de Sat, e, virando-se para a menina, disse:

–Você está livre hoje? É que eu gostaria de...

Mas seu pedido foi interrompido por uma figura alta e esguia, que vinha em direção às duas garotas. Conforme foi se aproximando, seus detalhes foram se revelando; cabelos loiros dançavam num singelo movimento enquanto a figura do homem se movia. A pele alva, de uma brancura impecável, reluzia na fraca luz do pôr-do-sol. E seu olhar, de um azul profundo e misterioso, ocasionava medo e admiração entre aqueles que se deparavam com sua imagem. Era um homem extremamente elegante, de uma beleza exótica e excitante.

Aproximando-se de Satsuki, o estranho abaixou-se. E a menina, por sua vez, ficou na ponta dos pés, fazendo os lábios de tocarem. As mãos se entrelaçaram, e logo depois, os olhares dos dois se encontraram novamente. Olhares ternos, cheios de sentimento; olhares apaixonados.

–Maya-chan, este é o Hyousuke. Suke, Maya-chan.

–Olá. –e levantou a mão, em cumprimento.

Maya ficou sem palavras. Não era a primeira vez que seus "sentimentos" se confundiam em sua cabeça, e provavelmente não seria a última. Não conseguiu responder ao cumprimento de Hyousuke, se contendo com a interrupção de Satsuki.

–Bem, Maya-chan, me desculpe a correria, mas estamos um pouco atrasados. Amanhã você me pergunta o que gostaria de perguntar, tá bem?

E, com as mãos entrelaçadas e entre carícias, o casal afastou-se de Maya em direção ao portão do colégio, deixando a menina sozinha, afogando-se em seus pensamentos também desconhecidos. _Eu definitivamente... __odeio__ essas criaturas..._


	4. Aquilo que chamam de amor

s.a.† _Aquilo que chamam de "amor"_

Ao chegarem em casa, Suke jogou-se no chão, próximo à pequena mesa de centro da sala de jantar, suspirando.

–Estou exausto. A faculdade é bem diferente do colegial por aqui.

Sat estava na cozinha, preparando algo para comerem.

–Eu também estou.

Hyousuke percebeu uma alteração na voz da amada. Preocupado, foi até ela.

–Aconteceu algo? Você parece diferente.

–Aquela garota, Maya.

–Qual o problema?

–Eu quase não resisti. Você sabe o quanto eu me esforço pra nunca mais voltar a fazer aquilo, mas hoje... eu quase...

Suke a abraçou, carinhosa e docemente.

–Entendo seus desejos porque você consegue sentir a alma das pessoas. Já eu, apenas sinto os sonhos. E essa garota, é diferente.

–Por quê? O que você viu nos sonhos dela? –disse a garota, o abraçando.

Suke hesitou. Após um suspiro, finalmente disse:

–Nada.

–...Como assim "nada"? Não quer me contar?

–Claro que quero, e estou fazendo isso. Aquela garota não possui sonhos. Ela não possui ambições, e duvido que sonhe enquanto dorme.

–Um humano sem sonhos? Isso é possível?

–Todos os humanos, ao nascerem, não possuem sonhos. Conforme vão evoluindo e conhecendo o mundo, adquirem desejos e vontades, que, após a infância, tornam-se os sonhos. Porém, existem alguns humanos que ao saírem da infância, perdem suas vontades e seus desejos, não havendo nada para construir os sonhos. Esses pobres seres sem sorte acabam morrendo logo.

–Mas essa garota... já é quase uma... como eles dizem, adulta, não é?

–Sim. E mesmo não tendo sonhos, ainda está viva.

–E o que isso significa? –perguntou Sat, encolhendo-se no colo de seu amado.

–Não importa. Isso não é mais assunto nosso.

–Tem razão.

Após uns instantes abraçados, Sat afastou-se dos braços aconchegantes e voltou ao seu afazer.

–Bem, deixe-me voltar a cozinhar. Tem alguma preferência hoje?

–Sim –e voltando a abraçá-la, sussurrou em seus ouvidos- _Você._

Satsuki corou ao mesmo tempo em que sorria, enquanto Suke mordiscava levemente sua orelha esquerda.

–Não quer jantar primeiro? Prometo que faço algo que você adora.

–Quero que faça algo que eu adoro. Mas não aqui. E sim no nosso quarto.

Entre beijos e carícias, os dois se dirigiram ao andar de cima, onde ficava o quarto. Adentraram o cômodo, e, após Suke colocar sutilmente Satsuki na cama, a porta se fechou.

A noite estava quase chegando, e Maya ainda estava andando pela rua, pensativa. _E pensar que eu quase... Eu sou ainda mais estúpida que essas criaturas. Mas talvez eles tenham agido assim por perceberem que eu não sou..._

De repente, um som baixinho ecoou próximo à menina. Um som conhecido, de certa forma doloroso; mas ao mesmo tempo, aconchegante.

–Como foi?

–Como eu esperava. Ela realmente tem uma alma estrondosa. Mas nada que não seja destrutível.

–Ótimo. Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Por favor, não se apresse. Tudo tem de ser perfeito.

–Entendido.

–Não seja tão formal assim quando estamos a sós, querida.

–Tecnicamente, não estamos, Mestre.

–Sim, eu sei. Espero que me perdoe por não poder acompanhá-la nessa missão.

–Compreendo suas responsabilidades.

A voz ouvida se alterou, como num sorriso quase silencioso.

–A mesma Maya de sempre. Espero que volte logo. Estou com saudades do seu corpo.

E a voz cessou.

Já era noite, e ainda estava a um quarteirão de distância de sua "casa". Não via a hora de se desligar desse mundo estranho que acabara de adentrar. Fora obrigada a fazer tal coisa. E todas as outras coisas que fizera na vida. Sempre fazia o que seu Mestre ordenava, e tudo o que ganhava de recompensa era algo que ele chamava de "amor". Não podia escolher seu destino. E já que era assim, não tinha necessidade nenhuma de sonhar, de se aventurar em um mundo surreal; pois tudo o que passava e tudo o que sofria _era_ real.

Chegou em sua "casa" em alguns minutos. Não era nada modesta. Um apartamento típico de Tokyo, cheio de suntuosidades. Uma extensa sala de estar, com cozinha inteiramente equipada, e, no andar de cima, o seu quarto, que ocupava todo o andar. Um apartamento perfeito para qualquer pessoa. Exceto para Maya, que, ao chegar, prestou pouca atenção àquele recinto, se dirigindo imediatamente para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama, e, docemente, adormeceu, sem dizer palavra.

As cobertas que os separavam logo foram afastadas pela mão de Satsuki, fazendo com que seus corpos nus se encontrassem mais uma vez. Suke adormecia. _Você fica tão lindo dormindo._ E acariciou a pele de seu amado, abraçando-o logo em seguida. _E ele dizia que estava exausto..._ pensou, sorrindo. Não tencionava despertá-lo, mas acabou o fazendo. Suke acordou, e logo após um breve beijo, disse:

–Que horas são?

–Deve passar de dez horas. Mas eu ainda posso preparar algo se estiver com fome.

–Sim, por favor. Mas só daqui a pouco... –e a abraçou mais.

Sat o abraçou, corada, mas sorrindo.

–Ah, aliás; sua mãe não está em casa agora?

–Você sabe que ela só existe quando você não está aqui.

–Mas eu gostaria de vê-la. Como será que uma mãe reagiria ao ver sua filha de quinze anos nesse estado com um rapaz de vinte?

–Acho que as mães humanas têm reações diferentes. Mas, se eu fosse escolher, gostaria que ela sorrisse para mim e dissesse: "parabéns pelo namorado que você tem".

–E não ia ficar com ciúmes?

–Claro que ia! –e riram juntos.

–E a propósito; eu sou seu marido, não seu namorado. Se lembra?

–Claro que sim. Agora me deixe ir, você vai desmaiar se não comer algo.

Sat levantou-se, completamente nua. Passou pelas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, e se dirigiu até uma das gavetas, onde pegou um vestido cor-de-rosa para vestir.

–Espere aqui, quietinho.

E com um beijo, se despediu brevemente do amado. Antes de descer, virou-se para ele, e disse, sorrindo:

–Eu não tenho quinze anos e nem você tem vinte. Se lembra?

–Claro que me lembro. E é melhor você ir logo...

–Por quê?

–Estou com foooome...

E depois de mais algumas risadas, Sat foi até a cozinha. Preparou tudo com muito amor, apesar de ser apenas macarrão instantâneo com um pouco de sake gelado. Arrumou tudo em uma bandeja, e levou até Suke, que agora estava vestido.

–Sake gelado é servido com macarrão instantâneo?

–Não sei. Mas nem me importo se foi você que fez.

E jantaram juntos, finalmente.

Maya acordou no meio da noite. Percebeu que eram quase três horas da manhã, e ainda estava com seu uniforme escolar. O arrancou rapidamente de seu corpo, ficando apenas com as roupas íntimas. Sentou-se na cama, descansando o olhar inerte e cansado no tapete persa mais caro que já vira, o qual enfeitava o chão do quarto quase que por inteiro. De repente, sentiu uma brisa fria tocar-lhe a pele, arrepiando-a. E na janela que se abrira sozinha, pensou ter visto a figura dele. Mas se enganara. Dirigiu-se à ela, com a intenção de fechá-la, porém, ao observar o edifício ao lado, viu algo que já conhecia. A janela do apartamento aberta, e o casal estava... _como eles dizem aqui... "fazendo amor". _Fisicamente, conhecia bem toda aquela euforia do casal descuidado. Mas havia algo diferente. Algo que nunca havia visto. _Por que eles fazem tudo tão delicadamente? Eles fazem tudo com tanto... amor. Será que Suke e Satsuki também?..._

Após fechar a janela e se jogar mais uma vez na cama, a menina de cabelos cor-de-rosa chorou. Chorou muito, como nunca havia feito antes. E, com os olhos latejando em dor, adormeceu mais uma vez.


End file.
